rmspotfandomcom-20200213-history
Vitamin Quest
VitaminQuest (Warning: This content is done by a English amateur, so please give us a hand and help fix any grammar that's wrong.Thank you.) (Warning: This content is done by a Wikia amateur, So please give us a hand and help fix any grammar that might be wrongly formatted.Thank you.) *Name:JAP: *ENG:VitaminQuest * 中文:西瓜肚精靈勇者鬥惡魔 *ID: RJ096241 * Circle: Story (Apparently) One day, an elf swordswoman, Mikami(not her real name) is asked by her nun friend, Shii to defeat three powerful, trouble-making demons in the Oland continent. And our brave National Swordwoman's story begins. (Actually) Although elves have a very long lifespan, They have no biological urge to mate. Because of this, they're on a path to become extinct soon.. So our sweet, slutty heroine's goal is to make a lot of babies to save her species (Though it's hinted at in-game that she might only be half elf) (and she might be doing this for more selfish motives) and saves the day! Gameplay RPG style HP stands for "Hit points", if you lose all of your HP, you lose the fight. * if you lose to certain enemies, you will get a Game over scene * These Game over scenes have a chance to cause pregnancy # You can run or fight in every battle. # You can pick many skills, Some of which are magical and some came be learned as you play through the game. * Every enemy has a weakness you can learn, If you find them out they become much easier to fight against. Character Mikami (fake name?) * Pink-purple colored hair, A very slutty elf. * Loves children, animals, and unprotected sex. (Yes.. All at the same time) * Very strong * She is a National certified swordswoman. * Her real name might be Yane a.k.a Tarou's long-distance-loved girl friend. (Whether this is true or not, Her name isn't Mikami) NPCs Shii * She can restore your HP and SP * Shes the most important NPC who gives you the quest. * You can have sex with her after you finish the game. Nail * You can find her in Ontato city bar. * The NPC who appears after Mikami defeat the first demon, Nelpura. * Give you information for the second demon, Pyurano. * Disappear after you defeat Pyurano Enemies * There are three remarkable enemies, Nelpura, Pyurano, Perija. * After they are defeated, they will join in as NPCs. * After you defeat all of them, Scene reviews will be availble. Nelpura * The first demon you'll encounter. * Weakness is Lightning. The demon who's waiting Makami in Konseko Waterland. * After defeated, she'll be sent to Church. So you can have sex with her. * After defeated, sudden sex scene will be available * You will get the item "Demon Alarm" (On/Off to let NPC available/unavailable to have sudden sex.) * Have sex with her several times, she will give you an new item.(the item will be availble right away in the shop.) Pyurano * The second demon. * Weakness is Freeze. The demon who's waiting Makami in the top of the Funo Prison Tower. * After defeated, she'll be sent to Church. So you can have sex with her. * You will get the item "Demon chain" (Use to let NPC Gang-rape Mikami,only available in town.) * Have sex with her several times, she will give you new skill. Perija * The last demon. * Weakness is Flame * The more damage you deal, she will be more dangerous. The demon who's sleeping in Pyuguna's ruins. * After defeated, she'll be sent to Church. So you can have sex with her. * After defeated, the game will be sort of finished, and the Scene reviews will be availble.